


a song of wonders

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: blades, mages, and a world of disaster (fantasy AU) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Idk it’s just slightly incoherent fantasy ayamaya, in which they’re both disasters but it works out fine, this isn’t that shippy though it could be read platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Maya hasn’t seen a place she’d want to stay in years. Of course, that has nothing to do with how much she’s liked the places she’s been. She’s a researcher (not an official one yet, but she’s still out doing it), and a bit of an explorer by nature. She might stop somewhere for a couple months if there’s something interesting about the magic energy or applications of it around, but once she’s gotten a fair idea of what it’s like, she continues on.That is, until she meets someone for their magic, but who threatens to change her mind on all of it.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Series: blades, mages, and a world of disaster (fantasy AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	a song of wonders

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy birthday maya! I wrote this entire thing today because it’s her birthday and I love her, lol. If only I could’ve done this for rinko and arisa, who are actually my favorites for their respective bands (Maya is my second favorite pasupare, only shortly behind chisato). But here we are! I’ve wanted to write something ayamaya for a while because I love this ship so much, but didn’t have any ideas until this hit me.
> 
> So enjoy, I guess?

Maya hasn’t seen a place she’d want to stay in years. Of course, that has nothing to do with how much she’s liked the places she’s been. She’s a researcher (not an official one yet, but she’s still out doing it), and a bit of an explorer by nature. She might stop somewhere for a couple months if there’s something interesting about the magic energy or applications of it around, but once she’s gotten a fair idea of what it’s like, she continues on.

Sure, it means she hasn’t properly made friends with anyone in a while, but it’s alright. Her communication stone is tuned to some of her friends from home, and she still talks with them pretty often. And she meets plenty of new people everywhere she goes. She’s not lonely, even if she’s not making super deep connections right now.

Maya recently stopped in a new town because she was getting the sense that there was something interesting going on. She’s not an extremely strong mage in the standard way, with spellcasting and all that, only being average in those areas, but she does have something that sets her apart with her magic: she very easily picks up on changes and flows in outside sources of magic. And here, she can tell there’s a strange flow going on, centered around a single point. A single person. Someone around here has some sort of incredible abilities, possibly without even knowing.

It’s only a couple days after she arrives that she meets the very source of it all. And they are... not at all what she expected. She expected someone older than her by a fair amount, probably an experienced mage, or a kid with no idea they put out so much magic so easily, not someone around her age. But then she sees this girl, hair streaked with who knows how many different shades of pink over warm brown, but otherwise seemingly normal and who can’t be much more than a year off from Maya’s age, senses the magic just leaking from her, and tries not to freak out.

Is it a relief the person Maya now has to talk to is probably her age? Not really. Especially when said person is a cute girl and Maya is an absolute disaster around such.

Well, maybe she’ll make a friend out of this in the end.

She slides her glasses back up her nose, adjusts her bag, smooths out her clothes, tries to make herself look decently presentable and professional, and approaches the girl.

Luckily, the girl decides to greet Maya before Maya has to try and start a conversation herself. “Hey! You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“Huhehe,” Maya laughs, internally cursing at herself for it. “Yeah, I am.”

“My name’s Aya! Aya Maruyama.” Aya smiles, an adorable, brilliant smile.

“Maya Yamato. It’s nice to meet you, Maruyama-san.”

Aya shakes her head slightly. “Just call me Aya, it’s fine! Anyway,” she waves her hand along with the word, like a transition, “would you like me to show you around town, Maya-chan?”

Maya doesn’t really need it, but what she does need is a chance to ask Aya about her magic. She’ll take the chance to spend time with Aya to build up to asking that.

Yeah. Only for professional reasons. She definitely doesn’t also want to get more friendly with Aya for other reasons. Definitely not because she thinks Aya is very pretty.

So she agrees to it.

————

They end up spending a while out together, Aya showing Maya both the important locations and her personal favorite places to go. It was kind of fun, even if it was mostly unnecessary for Maya, and she ends up asking Aya if they can meet up again the next day too.

And it continues for another week or so of them meeting up basically every day, until Maya finally gets up the courage to ask Aya about the reason she approached the pink-haired girl in the first place.

————

“Aya-san,” Maya asks, “are you, by any chance, a mage of some sort?”

Aya stares at Maya, her bright pink eyes wide in surprise. “Yeah... I am. How do you know that? I haven’t used any magic around you, I’ve been trying to keep it contained, how did you find that out?” Her voice begins to crack as tears start welling up in her eyes.

Maya places her hands on Aya’s shoulders, trying to calm the smaller girl down. “It’s not your fault I know, and I’m not mad about it either. I can sense the magic in other people, a lot stronger than most other people can.”

Aya sniffles softly, and wipes at the couple tears that managed to escape.

“I’ve been using my ability to do research on unusual and unique magic skills and flows, so when I notice an anomaly, I stop at the place I’m in and try to get in contact with the source,” Maya continues. “When I got here, I almost immediately picked up on some source of very strong magic, so I stayed. And then I found you, the source of it.”

“S-so... you only stayed around me b-because I’m just another thing to observe to you...” Aya starts to cry again.

“No, no, Aya-san, that’s not it! I did approach you at first because of my research, but I don’t really run into that many people my age who I can actually spend time with because my sources are usually older than me by a good bit, so I stayed because I really do like you as a person and I was hoping I’d be able to be your friend at least before I concerned myself with your magic in any way. If I didn’t want to actually get to know you, I would’ve just asked you right away about the magic stuff. You’re more than just another subject to me, Aya-san.”

Maya tries to give her most convincing smile, but she can tell just how awkward it is. She didn’t want to upset Aya, not at all, and now she feels awful about it.

Her last sentence seems to snap Aya out of being so upset. Aya takes a couple small, slow steps towards Maya, and hugs Maya loosely. “Thank you,” she murmurs into Maya’s chest, “for not just using me for my magic like everyone else does.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t mind showing you... as long as we go somewhere else...” Aya lets go of Maya, and takes her hand instead, leading her along a set of streets she clearly knows by heart.

They reach a relatively hidden staircase leading up to a secluded bit of open rooftop in a quiet part of town. Up there, they sit down together, and Aya begins to sing.

It’s unlike anything Maya has heard before. Aya by no means has the most powerful voice she has heard (not at all compared to the traveling bard, Ran, she’s run into a couple times), but it’s enchanting in another way altogether, each word laced with magic. It’s not the same energizing magic of a bard’s song, it’s much more hypnotic, leaving Maya unable to look away from Aya. Like the sirens of legend, but way cuter.

Even as Aya’s words die off and she continues into just humming, the magic hovering in the air lingers.

No wonder she was scared if it got out. The ability to hypnotize and maybe even control people with her voice, with her music, is incredibly powerful, but also dangerous if used accidentally.

But of everyone Maya has met on her travels so far, Aya has been the best she has ever met. And not just because Aya is one of the most powerful, but because the time she has spent with Aya has been fantastic.

————

Maya spends another few weeks in the town with Aya. She learns that Aya does possess regular magic abilities as well, although she’s also not much above average in those areas, but Aya’s magical voice is the most fascinating part of her magic. Of course, Aya herself, as a person, is more interesting than the magic.

By the time Maya leaves, she almost doesn’t want to. She hasn’t known Aya all that long, but they got so close so fast, she feels a little bad to have to keep continuing her research.

Just as she’s about to leave town, she hears a familiar shout. “Maya-chan!”

“Aya-san?”

Aya has a rather large bag hoisted on her back, and she’s waving to Maya. “Maya-chan, let me come with you!”

Maya has to fight back a laugh at Aya and the massive bag she’s carrying. She’s happy about it, of course. It’s just so silly looking! “Alright. But first, we need to do something about that absolutely unnecessary amount of stuff you’re clearly trying to bring with you.”

A couple hours later and a lot of convincing Aya about things she doesn’t need to have with her, they set out on the road together, hand in hand.


End file.
